Kociak
by Blackisz
Summary: Mokre pudełko, biała kulka sierści i niespodziewane spotkanie po Winter Cup


„ **Kociak"**

* * *

 **Warning :** **Dawno nie było żadnych dzikich pairingów i miniaturek – przypominam, że u mnie na miniaturkę zalicza się fanfick, który ma mniej niż 1000 słów i oczywiście jak zwykle ledwo się z tym shocikiem zmieściłam w limicie - więc postanowiłam to zmienić :D Wiem, że tęskniliście, ohohoho. Pamiętajcie, każdy ship to dobry ship. Oprócz NijiAka :I Sorry not sorry~**

* * *

Mały, biały kociak z czarnymi łapkami, żałośnie miałczał na dnie ogromnego pudła po pomarańczach, wyściełanego pomoczonymi gazetami. Furihata przystanął w półkroku, machinalnie odwracając się w kierunku źródła hałasu. Przełknął głośno ślinę, bijąc się z myślami czy jednak nie lepiej będzie spróbować to zignorować, jednak gdy tylko skrzyżował swój wzrok z żółtymi ślepiami, wiedział że jest już za późno. Rozejrzał się nerwowo dookoła i upewniwszy się, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu, podszedł bliżej, kucając przy kartonie.

\- Hej… - wymamrotał, drżącą dłonią dotykając lekko umorusanego futerka – Co tutaj robisz? Gdzie twoi właściciele?

Puchata kulka, jakby w odpowiedzi zawyła głośno i ugryzła go w wyciągniętą rękę, przez co Kouki odskoczył jak oparzony, prawie przewalając się na tyłek. Nie spodziewał się, że jego próba pomocy skończy się śladami po ostrym ząbkach. Po prawdzie, zwierzęta ogółem niezbyt za nim przepadały, ale jeszcze żadne nie zareagowało aż tak agresywnie.

Nie miał zamiaru się jednak poddać tak szybko. Znowu ostrożnie się przybliżył i zaczął z zaangażowaniem przeszukiwać torbę w poszukiwaniu pudełka po drugim śniadaniu. Ze zwycięskim uśmiechem, wyciągnął z niego niedokończone onigiri, z którego wygrzebał kawałek tuńczyka.

\- Proszę.

Podsunął pod mały nosek rybę, mając nadzieję że tym razem nie zostanie zaatakowany. Kotek obwąchał najpierw podejrzliwie jego palce i kichnął. Zjeżył się cały, spektakularnie próbując go ofukać z dość marnym skutkiem. Furihata już myślał, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie i w najlepszym wypadku jego kolekcja zadrapań znacząco się powiększy, ale koniec końców głód wziął górę. Zwierzątko capnęło łakomie tuńczyka, prawie połykając go w całości.

\- Widzisz, nie było zatrute – westchnął.

Sam nie ogarniał czemu zaczął do niego gadać jak do człowieka, ale nie mógł go tak po prostu zostawić bez słowa, skoro już nawet go nakarmił. Spróbował nawet ponownie pogłaskać malucha, ale zrezygnował, widząc jego bojową postawę. Nie chciał wrócić do domu podziurawiony jak sito.

Wytarł niedbale ręce w spodnie i chciał odejść, jednak zatrzymało go niemal paniczne miałczenie. Spłoszył się, gdy kociak zawył tak głośno, jakby ktoś dosłownie obdzierał go ze skóry i ponownie uklęknął przy pudle, mając nadzieję że to chociaż trochę pomoże.

\- Człowieku, co ty robisz temu sierściuchowi do cholery?

Kouki prawie dostał zawału, kiedy nagle obok niego dosłownie znikąd pojawił się wysoki chłopak. Oblał go zimny pot, gdy spostrzegł szarą, potarganą czuprynę, zmrużone, orzechowe oczy i dwa, srebrne kolczyki w uchu. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że skądś znał tą twarz, jednak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd.

\- C-cooo!? Ja nic n-nie robię…

\- To czemu toto się drze? – mężczyzna wskazał kciukiem na nadal wydzierającą się białą kupkę sierści.

I ten głos. Tak, ten głos był strasznie charakterystyczny. Na pewno go gdzieś już słyszał…

\- O! Haizaki – san? – wymamrotał niepewnie, gdy nagle go olśniło.

Od Winter Cup minęło już dobre pół roku, ale jak widać to nie przeszkodziło mu zamienić swoje sławetne murzyńskie warkoczyki na dawną, przydługą strzechę. To zdecydowanie była zmiana na plus, przynajmniej według Furihaty. Teraz przynajmniej wyglądał na bardziej przystępnego i nie miało się wrażenia, że zaraz dostanie się przysłowiowy wpierdol za nic.

\- Tak? – Shougo zmarszczył zaskoczony brwi – A ty to kto?

\- Furihata Kouki. Em, pewnie mnie nie pamiętasz, bo nawet nie graliśmy ze sobą meczu, ale należę do drużyny koszykarskiej Seirin.

\- Byłeś regularnym w wyjściowym składzie?

\- Nie, rezerwowym…

\- To nie jesteś warty zapamiętania – Haizaki uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

Kouki zadygotał i zacisnął wargi, zezując gdzieś w bok. Poczuł się wyjątkowo głupio i najchętniej uciekłby teraz, gdzie pieprz rośnie, byleby jak najdalej od tego faceta. Już zdążył zapomnieć jakie ogromne wrażenie na nim wywarł, gdy oglądał mecz pomiędzy Fukudą Sougo, a Kaijou. To jasne jak słońce, że zawodnik jego pokroju nie będzie sobie zawracał głowy taką szarą myszką. Zupełnie inna liga. Pociągnął nosem, bo nagle dziwnie zaschło mu w gardle, a do oczu prawie napłynęły łzy.

\- A tobie co? – Shougo zerknął na niego zdegustowany.

\- Mam alergię na sierść kotów – wytłumaczył szybko, chociaż sam już do końca nie wiedział, czy to rzeczywiście właśnie przez to zachciało mu się nagle płakać.

\- Ten futrzany kutasiarz jest bezdomny?

\- O rany – Furihata zamrugał nerwowo – Tak, znalazłem go tutaj w takim stanie. Strasznie miałczał wiec go nakarmiłem, ale nie mogę go…

Urwał w połowie zdania, patrząc jak Haizaki bez słowa wyjmuje ze swojego plecaka czerwoną koszulkę i owija nią kociaka. Ku jego zdziwieniu zwierzę wcale nie protestowało, a wręcz przeciwnie. Dało się wyciągnąć z kartonu, a dzikie wycie zmieniło się w nieporadne mruczenie, gdy chłopak wziął go na ręce.

\- Um, co robisz? – wypalił Kouki, zanim zdążył chociażby pomyśleć jak bardzo to pytanie jest idiotyczne.

\- Zabieram go do siebie do domu. Przecież nie dam sierściuchowi zdechnąć z głodu – odparł, głaszcząc zadowolonego malucha wolną ręką po białej główce.

\- A… przepraszam za kłopot – zmieszał się – Mam nadzieję, że to nie przeze mnie, bo ja nie mogłem…

\- Zamknij się, jesteś cholernie wkurzający – warknął - Nie dorabiaj sobie chorych teorii spiskowych – Shougo przewrócił oczami, sięgając po plecak i zarzucając go sobie na ramię – Na razie, Kouki.

\- Co…? A! Tak, na razie – Furihata, również wstał z klęczek i patrzył na oddalające się plecy Haizakiego.

Odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się że jakoś udało mu się ujść z życiem po tym niespodziewanym spotkaniu – nie było tak źle jak się spodziewał. Na dodatek nie mógł ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu, który rozszerzył mu usta. Pomimo agresywnej otoczki, Shougo musiał być naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem. Wszak zwierzęta wyczuwają prawdziwe intencje człowieka i wątpił, by kociak tak go polubi gdyby naprawdę był takim zwyrodnialcem. No i pomimo wcześniejszej kpiącej gadki, jednak zapamiętał jego imię – sam do końca nie wiedział dlaczego go to aż tak bardzo ucieszyło, ale chyba nie było zbytniego powodu do zmartwień.

… no właśnie. Chyba.


End file.
